Akashic Tablets
The Akashic Tablets, or The Word of God, was written by the Seraph, Metatron, after the Holy War. It was carved into a series of stone tablets which were later locked away into the Earth’s Core by the Archangel Michael. It is breakable, however, a prophet can repair and read it. It is written in an unknown language that even gods, angels, demons, and Cosmic Gods cannot read. Only Primordials and Prophets can read it, however, it’s not a simple a reading a book. It is more similar knowing how to translate. Annabeth, a Prophet, has described the process as hurting her head if she read it for too long. The tablets contain information on Creation and the life within it. It was eventually sealed at the Earth’s Core. Metatron has said that the Akashic Tablets are the keys to ruling all of Creation. The Tablets have since been classed by Blacklight as Class 0 Objects. Summary The Tablets The Demon Tablet The Demon Tablet contains information on Hell. It has a spell on how to seal all Hell off from Creation. It also contains a demon bomb spell and a spell to open portals between dimensions. The Tablet can grant immense demonic powers to whoever wields it. The Angel Tablet The Angel Tablet contains information on Heaven. It has a spell to close and cast all angels from Heaven. It can grant immense angelic powers to its wielder. The Tablet also has a spell to open portals between dimensions. The Leviathan Tablet The Leviathan Tablet records the Leviathan War. It contains information on Purgatory and how to kill a Leviathan. The Tablet can grant immense power over monsters and their abilities but none of their weaknesses to its wielder. The Human Tablet The Human Tablet contains information on the Creation of Man and its fall. It can grant immense power over perception and the mind of mortal beings allowing the wielder to be able to manipulate their minds. The Phantasmal Tablet The Phantasmal contains information on the non-human mortal races of Creation that were created by God and Life. It grants immense power over life forces of mortal beings to its wielder and can grant the user power to control the soul, allowing them to kill beings by ripping their souls out and even pull souls from the Afterlife as well as seal the Veil. The Genesis Tablet Also known as Avesta: The Universal Record of All Creation, the Genesis Tablet contains the secrets of Creation itself. It chronicles the events of Creation from the War against the Darkness to even the formation of Creation itself. It can grant immense power over all of Creation to its wielder. It has a spell for interdimensional travel and a clairvoyance spell for viewing a record of all life, past, present, and future. Capabilities According to Metatron, the Words of God are the keys to ruling all of Creation and can grant the user power like that of God himself. Each Tablet draws power from the Aspect it was imbued with. For example, The Demon Tablet enhanced Ruby’s demonic powers immensely allowing her to fight evenly with Adrian, who was empowered by the First Curse. Naomi describes the Tablets as the most powerful objects in all of Creation unparalleled in their capabilities. Upon the release of the Leviathan Tablets from its clay casing, it awakened Annabeth’s prophet abilities, generated immense storms across the globe, and caused every pregnant woman within 100 miles to go into labor. By touching the Angel Tablet, Cassiel was freed from Naomi’s mental influence with Ciara commenting that the Tablet must have “reset him to his factory settings.” The Demon Tablet grants one immense demonic powers giving them power surpassing that of the Princes of Hell while the Angel Tablet grants one immense angelic powers surpassing that of the Seraphim. The Human Tablet grants one power over the mind and perception of mortal beings while its counterpart, the Phantasmal Tablet, grants one the power over the life forces of mortal beings. The Leviathan Tablet is stated to give the user the power over monsters and grant the user the abilities of monsters but none of their weaknesses. The Genesis Tablet is perhaps the most dangerous and most powerful of the Tablets. It is stated to give the wielder power over all Creation. With all Six Tablets, the user’s eyes change to an orange-gold color like that of a setting sun. Their eyes gain a triskele marking around their pupils. Using all Six Tablets or even one is potentially fatal to lesser beings as Ariana began to break down after extensive use of the Angel Tablet. Even Ruby, a Cambion, felt immense pain after extended use of the Demon Tablet and began to vomit blood. Only Prophets and Metatron are able to use the Tablets but even in Metatron’s case, she had to slowly acclimate her body to the immense power of the Tablets. Powers and Statistics Tier: High 2-A for each Individual Tablet| High 1-B with all Six Tablets together Name: The Akashic Tablets Origin: Until the Clock Strikes Twelve Age: About one million years Classification: Clay Tablets, Class 0 Objects Wielders: Metatron (All Six), Ruby Van Astrea (Demon Tablet), Sigurd Hendrickson (Leviathan Tablet; Briefly), Annabeth Jackson (Leviathan Tablet briefly and later, the Demon Tablet), Ariana (Angel Tablet) Powers and Abilities: |-|Demon Tablet= Darkness Manipulation, Black Hole Manipulation, Grants the user Demonic Attributes (Non-Demon users of the Tablet gain demonic attributes while wielding it such as enhanced strength, wings, and spirit form. Annabeth, while in possession of the Tablet, was able to escape captivity from Crowley after turning into spirit form and flying out the air vents.), Hell Lordship (Under Metatron’s use, she, with the Demon Tablet, was able to control the very circles of Hell bending them to her will.) |-|Angel Tablet= Light Manipulation, Grants the user Angelic Attributes (Under the ownership of Ariana, she was able to gain angelic attributes such as wings and immortality while in possession of the Tablet.), Heaven Lordship (Under Metatron’s use, Metatron was able to block off all access to Heaven preventing souls from the Veil from entering Heaven.) |-|Leviathan Tablet= Grants the user Monster Attributes such as Fire Manipulation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Resurrection (The Leviathan Tablet granted Sieg the powers of other monsters such as phoenix and wendigo as well as enhancing his own draconic abilities. Under Annabeth’s use, she was able to utilize a phoenix’s self resurrection ability after being hit with a fatal blow.), Immunity to all Monster Weaknesses |-|Human Tablet= Mind Manipulation (The Human Tablet can manipulate and control the minds of mortal beings. This proven true when Metatron was able to brainwash an entire group of homeless people into attacking an angel. With its power boosted by the other tablets, Metatron was able to brainwash and control the perception of other angels.), Telepathy |-|Phantasmal Tablet= Biological Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (The Phantasmal Tablet has power over the souls and life forces of all mortal beings. After the Tablets were scattered, it was found by an unnamed Phantasmal Deity, who used it to draw power from the souls of his worshippers, but the power overload killed him leveling the entire solar system.), Matter Manipulation |-|Genesis Tablet= Space-Time Manipulation (Metatron was able to manipulate and control all of Time as well as warp and alter space.), Law Manipulation and Physics Manipulation (With merely a wave of her hand, Metatron temporarily erased the law of Gravity on Ith causing the planet to disintegrate due to the lack of gravity holding it together.), Omnificence Genesis (The Genesis Tablet allowed Metatron to create on an unlimited scale making her like God.) |-|All Six Tablets Combined= All powers of each individual tablet enhanced to immense levels (The collective power of all Six Tablets grants the user immense powers comparable to or possibly even greater than that of the Cosmic Gods, Adam, and Eve. Metatron, who wielded all Six Tablets, was able to have power over all of Creation and Samael described his sister’s powers as like that of God’s while Death stated that she was almost like the Archangels. Metatron was able to fight off an entire army of angels led by Malachi killing them easily.), Plot Manipulation (With the power of all Six Tablets, Metatron was able to write out the events of Creation as if she was writing a story in a book.), Conceptual Manipulation and Existence Erasure ( With all Six Tablets, Metatron was able to alter and manipulate the very concepts of Creation itself as seen when she erased Malachi from existence.), Nigh-Invulnerability (Metatron, with all Six Tablets, was nearly invincible as Angel Tablets could not even kill or harm her and the combined smite of an entire army of angels only proved to be an annoyance.), Immortality (Types 1,3, and 9) Attack Potency: High Multiverse Level (Each Tablet can grant its user power surpassing that of the Gods. Users of the Tablet can harm the bearers of the First Curse. People who use a Tablet can no longer be described as God, Angel, Demon, Mortal, or Monster.)|'High Hyperverse Level' (With the power of all the Tablets, their wielder is able to manipulate and control all of Creation easily rewriting and altering the very nature of Creation. It even has the power to grant the user to harm the infinite dimensional Cosmic Gods as well as alter Creation on all levels. Creation is infinitely layered.) Durability: Wall Level Range: High Multiversal| High Hyperversal Key: Demon Tablet| Angel Tablet| Leviathan Tablet| Human Tablet| Phantasmal Tablet| Genesis Tablet Trivia *The Akashic Tablets are based on a mix of the Infinity Stones from Marvel and the Words of God from Supernatural. Category:Weapons Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Darkness Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Biology Users Category:Life Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Law Users Category:Physics Users Category:Creation Users Category:Plot Users Category:Concept Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Invulnerability Users